yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Photography Club
The Photography Club is a club in Akademi High School. Appearance This room is located on the third floor in the northern wing. It is completely empty aside from the placeholder club leader standing in the middle of the room. More will be added to it soon. Joining the Club JoinPhotographyClub.jpeg|Joining Photography Club ParticipatingInPhotographyClub.jpeg|About to participate in club activity PhotoGraphyClubCamera.PNG|Wearing the camera To join this club, the player will have to talk to the fake NPC in the middle of the room. After joining, Yandere-chan will wear a camera around her neck. Use Students will use this room after school. As it is unimplemented, no students will go inside yet. If the player participates in club activities, she will goof around with the other club members. If the School Atmosphere decreases, the club members will instead discuss how to catch criminals. PhotographyClubActivity.jpeg|Participating in activities when School Atmosphere is high. Feb1st2016 - MediumAtmospherePhotographyClub.png|Participating in activities when School Atmosphere is medium. Ok.png|Participating in activities when School Atmosphere is low. Benefits While Yandere-chan is a member of this club, NPCs will not react to attempts to snap photos of them, making it easier to take pictures of people with certain personas. In the future, joining the Photography club may provide other photo-related benefits, such as not being seen as suspicious for carrying a camera, potentially making it easier to take blackmail pictures. Members *Fake NPC (Leader) *Sota Yuki *Yandere-chan (Player Choice) Future Photography Club members will gain a persona called the Sleuth. *If atmosphere is high, the members will goof around and be harmless. *If atmosphere is low, the members will start acting serious and discuss the corpses, blood stains, and missing students around the school. *If atmosphere is very low, the members will be dead serious. They will patrol the school in an attempt to find evidence of the culprit's identity, which makes them a threat to the player. If they catch Yandere-chan in the middle of a crime, they will take a photo and send it to the police, resulting in an automatic Game Over. PhotographyClubHigh.png PhotographyClubMedium.png PhotographyClubLow.png Leaving and Disbanding The protagonist will be kicked out if a member sees her kill another student. In the future, the player will also be kicked out if they do not participate in club activities at least once a week. If the president dies or if there are less than five members, the club will disband. Once the club closes, the door to the room will be locked, and previous members will have their schedules changed and no longer attend. The player can also request permission to leave, but once they leave, they can never join again. LeavePhotographyClub.jpeg|Leaving the Photography Club Trivia *This room was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Update. *The future members of this club will be a group of amateur detectives hoping to become investigative journalists one day.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/694276826022055936 *Koharu Hinata and Hayato Haruki used to belong in this club before the November 15th, 2015 Update. Category:Unprogrammed Category:Akademi High Category:Places Category:Article stubs Category:Photography (Club) Category:Clubs Category:Sleuth (Persona) Category:Game Mechanics Category:Third Floor